jeremy_extented_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Robin the Matriach
Robin (شياطين) is the Matriarch of the Lewis family as well as the undisputed most powerful character in the Lewis Extended Universe. Robin is the mother to Lewis Lewis, Louise Louise, Pouis Lewis, Jeremy and the Autistic Duo (Olife and Jeeser). None that exist know how or when Robin came into the world, some theorize that she personally created the Extended Universe while others believe she exists outside the constraints of the universe in a completely different plane of existence. Robin is the founder of the Round Robin (جولة روبن) Cult, In this cult she holds Bi-Weekly congregations known as Round Robins in which a group of men surround Robin and repeatedly ejaculate onto her, similar to a Bukkake.All of Robins children have come from these meetings. Early Life Not much is known about Robin's early years. The first recorded reference of Robins existence is contained in Diogenes lost play Γύρος Διάβολος (Round Devil) which detail the events of an ancient Round Robin containing figures such as Zeus, Oedipus and Apollo. Mentions of Round Robins existence throughout ancient history including a reference to a Per Diaboli (Round Devil) in Ceaser's Diary and a reference to a 圆魔鬼 (Round Evil) in a ancient Qin Dynasty documents. The majority of historical references to Robin come from 1424-1789 period Japan, it is believed that here the Round Robin Cult was founded although some speculate that the cult existed before recorded history started. Round Robins were so frequent in this era the term 打っ掛け(Bukkake) was invented to describe them. The First Cuck War Robins power and influence over the Universe grew immensely with the rise of her Cult, this was at its highest throughout the 1960's in which the "Free Love" movement was sweeping the world, this movement was actually a ploy by the Round Robin Cult to indoctrinate the youth and brainwash them into joining the cult. In reaction to this undisputed growth a council of cucks was formed by David Headcount who later became known as David the Headcuck. David gathered cucks from around the world and by December 13th 1972 (Which later was titled Cuck Day) founded the Secret council of cucks with the goal of stopping the spread of Robin. However this would not be initially successful as Robin had managed to convert a member of the council, Tyrone the Red who informed her of the Councils plan to destroy her cult. In response to this Robin launched an attack on the council which later became known as the battle of New-comb Library. Despite the initial victory in the battle the council was still able to perform the ritual of binding on Robin, marrying her to David the Headcuck, essentially trapping her in the physical form on earth. The end of the First Cuck war came on April 26th, 1980 when the last remnants of the Round Robin Cult were found hiding in the sewers of Colac City and subsequently executed by the council of cucks in the 1981 Bukkake Trials. The Return of Round Robins Despite being bound to a Physical power Robin still maintained a sizeable amount of power with which she slowly manipulated the Council of Cucks, this resulted in the 1988 "Cuck Compromises" in which Robin was again allowed to host Round Robins, although they were limited to a monthly schedule and were to be supervised at all times by the Council of cucks at all times. The size and frequency of the Round Robins increased gradually throughout the 1990's as Robin gained further influence over the Council of Cucks. This resulted in the Great Round Robin of '99 in which the entire population of Geeshlong (100,000-120,000 People) joined the Round Robin, this also resulted in the creation of Jeremy and the schism of the council of cucks, with a small sect of members forming the Pure Cuck society which opposed the 1988 "Cuck Compromises".